Story of a Girl
by ashleyt
Summary: This is basically my version of what happened after Destiny, told from Maria's point of view. Exactly what the title says it is...a story of a girl. It will be CC and UC. Lastly Roswell and it's characters are not mine.
1. New Beginnings

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…**

What in God's name is that?

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………**

Groaning, I rolled over to automatically turn off the racket when I realized that it wasn't where it was supposed to be. As I opened my eyes, I was quite startled to realize I was in the midst of what I think was the result of a hurricane, tornado and typhoon all at once. Great so not only was my alarm not where it was supposed to be, neither was I.

_Geez Deluca what did you do?_

As I started to get up off the floor I found myself face to face with a pair of butterfly sandals. Suddenly I remembered the mess I created in my quest to wear these shoes on the first day of my junior year. It is so true that the thing you're looking for is usually right in front of you.

"_Nelly Furtado's Promiscuous Girl ringtone starts playing in the background"_

Oh crap! Looking at the horror that was my room I quickly became terrified. I asked myself the most important question a teenage girl at one time or another has to ask: Would I be able to locate my cell phone in this mess in time to answer it?

I quickly began to wade through a pile that included clothes, magazines, pictures among other objects in a frantic search while humming along to Nelly. Yes! Found you at last!

"Hey!"

"You're up? Already? I'm shocked, surprised, astounded…and a bit terrified Deluca. You okay?"

"Ha ha, very funny Alex. Me thinks you've been spending wayyyy to much time with Kyle. You're even starting to sound like him".

"You take that back!" said Alex, outraged.

"Hey! I'm insulted. I happen to believe I'm a great influence on those around me".

What the…?

"Oh yeah Kyle's on three-way. Since the Jetta's in the shop and Kyle's lonely I will be the designated driver of the both of you this morning. Kyle's here because I thought I needed help to get you up".

"Yea, he was all scared and said that you could out Bitch Isabelle in the morning", added Kyle.

"Kyle! What the hell?" yelled an outraged Alex.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry man. Uhhh…Maria when he said out Bitch he really meant…out…uh…pitch. Which you can, so it's definitely a good thing".

"Kyle, that's not helping. Out pitch?"

"Hey man, I'm trying to fix things", said a begrudged Kyle. "See this is what happens when you go out of your way for a friend. Look at the way they treat you".

"Please…don't speak. Just grunt like the rest of the football team".

"Hey are you insulting me or the football team. Or both?"

I could sense a fight brewing and thought it was way too early for one (no matter how amusing), so I decided to defuse the situation right away. "Guys…I'm still here and I can hear everything you're saying. Alex you're right, I can out Bitch the Ice Princess before my shower. I am so not a morning person. And Kyle, Alex wouldn't insult you, the football team…yea. You…never."

"Sorry", both boys mumbled.

"Now, since you know that I'm awake, how about we all get ready?"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I couldn't help but smile as I thought of my two best friends. After the whole "Destiny" thing, everybody was too busy avoiding each other. Liz was avoiding Max, who was avoiding Tess. Alex and Isabelle were avoiding each other. Michael was avoiding me and Kyle…well he was avoiding everyone.

As I hoped into the shower I thought back to the day I started to see Kyle as more than Liz's stalker or the Sheriff's son. I was sad and lonely since Liz abandoned me for Florida and Michael was being…well Michael. I decided to go for a walk and found myself at Roswell Park. I ended up moping in the park until 1am and found myself quite terrified. I was still deciding on whether or not to call either Alex or Max to either pick me up or keep me company on the walk home when I heard the most horrible sound known to man. It was like this strange mutant cross between fingernails on a chalkboard and that weird kid from Grudge. As the sound got closer I became more and more hysterical.

It's true when people say that in times of extreme emotions you usually can't do more than stay frozen in place. I willed my body to move as my mind raced through multiple scenarios that all ended up with my name on a tombstone. I seriously believed that if my heart pounded any faster it would burst through my chest.

Suddenly the sound was behind me and I did the only thing I could think of…I turned around and found myself staring into the eyes of one Kyle Valenti. The sound? It was of Kyle singing R.E.M's Losing My Religion.

I also noticed from his lack of balance and total ignorance of his racket that he had been drinking. Then it hit me. For all my problems, there were people around me that were having just as bad a time, especially Kyle. He had been thrust into the Alien Abyss when we were all in avoidance mode and it wasn't like there was anyone in particular to go to about his situation.

So I did what any good friend would do. I asked him to direct me to the liquor, called Alex and made a night of it. We got rather drunk that night but it started a whole new friendship between the three of us. We became the 3 Musketeers and spent all summer together.

By the end of the summer I had a whole knew understanding on Alex and Kyle. Alex is such a loyal friend. He also has a motherly side to him that he would never admit to. We really got a chance to mend our broken friendship and became stronger than ever.

I must admit that Kyle ended up surprising me. He's as loyal as Alex and has this amazing sense of humor that can lighten any situation. He also has this serious side and can be deep and insightful. I had always thought of him as this dumb jock, or Liz's All-American boyfriend. He was just in the background of everything we did. I'm glad that I took the time to get to know him.

As I applied some lip gloss, I thought about how weird school was going to be today. Alex, Kyle and I literally spent all summer together so I wasn't in the know anymore.

Was Tess still Queen Harpy?

Did Isabelle graduate from Ice Princess to Queen?

Was Michael still preparing for War of the Worlds?

Was Max…?

Another reason school would be interesting. I couldn't stop avoiding Max at school and that would be a problem.

Brace yourself dirty laundry alert. Well…something happened between me and Max over the summer. Something that I know should have never, ever have occurred. Something that will have catastrophic results if certain individuals were informed. Something only Kyle and Alex knew about and were sworn to protect the secrecy of. Afterwards I simply avoided him at all costs and so far it was working quite well.

**Ding dingggggggggggggggggggggg**

I quickly began to concoct new guerrilla efforts in my revised plan: _Operation Avoid Alien King_ as I opened the door to… a smiling Max Evans.

Oh shit.

Today was certainly going to be interesting.

To be continued. Please review!


	2. Surprises

Part 2

"Uh hey Max…" I said wondering how I was going to get myself out of this, "what are you doing here?"

If anything, I could swear that his smile grew as he watched me through deep brown eyes that sucked you in and entrapped you with Max-like thoughts all day…I shook my head to clear the bad bad road my thoughts were about to take me and focused on the situation on hand.

"Are you going to stand there and smile at me all day or have you decided to answer the question, Max?" I added a bit of irritation to my voice so he knew that I wasn't happy with his sudden visit.

"I came here to see if you needed a ride to school", he answers cheerfully, not seeming to care that I wasn't happy.

Well, that I can live with; at least he didn't try to catch me off guard because he knew I was avoiding him.

"And also because I knew you were avoiding me so I wanted to catch you off guard".

Okay. I hate being right.

"Maria we need to talk about what happened over the summer."

What did happen over the summer you ask? An event so catastrophic and destructive that it could very well signal the end of our universe as we know it, and end many friendships, relationships, families even. We did a bad, bad, bad thing. We…

"We kissed".

Well of course when you say it like that, it sounds like no big deal.

"It meant something to me Maria and I know that the only reason you were avoiding me was that it meant something to you too".

I opened my mouth to automatically deny what Max was saying but…I couldn't. Max was right and I couldn't lie to him, even though it would be best for all to do so.

"Look, Max I don't know what this means. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel anything. But the truth is that whatever I may or may not feel for you I still love Michael". I looked him right in the eyes to make him understand what I was trying to say. "I don't want to be with any guy if I wasn't able to totally commit to them 100"

"I understand", Max said in a tone that said while he understood that didn't mean that he like it.

"Plus hello? What about Liz? My best friend, your ex-girlfriend/ soul mate. It wouldn't be right for me to be anything to you besides your friend".

"Liz?" Max spat. "She doesn't have anything to do with us. _She_ left and hasn't spoken to anyone, even you, all summer. I'll lay off for Michael but you better understand this Deluca…I'm coming for you".

I don't know if it was what he said or the fact that as he was saying it he pulled me close and bent his head so that his lips were inches away from mine but my heart was beating off the charts. As he walked towards his jeep and smiled at me before he drove off all I could do was stare in wonder with a bit of lust.

I continued to stare at the spot vacated by Max as Alex and Kyle drove into my driveway. I snapped myself out of my daze, locked my front door and jumped into the backseat of Alex's Mazda.

"Was that Max driving in the opposite direction?" enquired Alex as he started to drive.

"Yes, he ambushed me this morning," they both turned to stare at me, Alex only for a second since he was driving. "Nothing happened…"

Kyle raised an eyebrow and gave me this _yea right_ look. "Are you telling me King Maximus went out of his way to visit you and nothing happened? He was smiling when he passed us".

"Kyle, Alex…nothing happened. Okay he did that whole stare into my eyes and see into my soul thing but it's Max. It's his thing."

At the red light, Alex turned around and stared at me suspiciously. As he turned around to watch the light he asked, "You're hiding something".

I hate that he can do that.

"Well he did kiss me without the kissing. He leaned in to say something and got pretty close. But guys, it means nothing. I told him that I was loyal to Liz and Michael and he understood".

"Right, "Kyle scoffs. "You're telling me that Evans agreed with you and walked away? He's not the type".

"I never said he agreed. He said what he had to say and left".

"What?", both Alex and Kyle asked simultaneously.

"That he was coming for me, but it's not as bad as it sounds. Right?" I was hoping that my two best buddies would reassure me and kill the bad feeling that was emerging in the pit of my stomach.

Unfortunately for me, I was answered by silence for the rest of the ride to school.

_Later on that Day_

School got off to a great start. Music was first period and I had 2nd period with Kyle, sure it was remedial science but we can't all be science geeks like Liz or Max.

It was now lunch and as I was walking to the cafeteria I was trying to catch a glimpse of the pod squad or Liz. I hadn't seen any of them all morning and to be honest I kinda wanted to see them. I had spent most of last year in this group and even though we live in a small town I hadn't seen much of Michael, Isabelle or Tess all summer.

I was turning a corner when I hit something hard that caused me to lose my balance. But before I hit the ground, strong arms caught me and pulled me close.

Puzzled I looked up and into the hazel eyes of Michael Guerin. I stood looking at him as he looked at me. I hadn't been this close to him since he dumped me and it felt great. Heck better than great, it was amazing.

The noise of the hallway invaded the feeling and I felt my face flush as I realized where we were. He simply watched me as I pushed him away to straighten my clothes and make sure my first-day back at school hair style was still fabulous. When I was done I looked up to find him still staring.

"Uh, thanks Michael..." there was so much I wanted to say like _How are you?_ _What have you been up to all summer?_ And most importantly _did you miss me?_

"Maria", he said gruffly. "I know that we haven't spoken all summer, but I wanted to know if you wanted to come over after school. If you're not working tonight".

Whoa!?! Hold the presses. Is Michael Guerin asking me out?

"Sure", I said slowly with a simple shrug to hide my excitement, "it's not like I'm doing anything tonight."

"Good", he said nervously and walked away in classic Guerin style without a good-bye.

I couldn't move. I was literally stuck in that spot in the crowded hallway of West Roswell High. Michael wants to meet up, alone, in his apartment. This was Huge! Not huge in the 90 off shoe sale kind of way. More like here's $5000 to shop in New York City, huge.

I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to meet the guys for lunch. I smiled as I continued walking to the lunchroom feeling greater than I've felt in a long time.

That is until I spotted Max walking into the Eraser Room…followed by none other than my best friend Liz Parker.


	3. My Boys

Author's Note: My old p/c crashed is pretty much useless so I had to buy a new p/c but there's a problem with Microsoft Word so I had to write this using Wordpad. So my apologies for the shortness and any errors you may find. Thanks and feed back is always appreciated.

_Max is hooking up with Liz? _

Have you ever had a really happy moment that was then followed with an extremely upsetting one? I mean here I am totally and blissfully happy because Micheal Guerin looked at me in a way he hasn't looked at me since...well a really long time and now that feeling is simply a memory. Max and Liz (possibly) hooking up again brings reality crashing back. Michael dumped me, Liz dumped Max. The aliens stopped acknowledging our existence right after they received that stupid message and Liz disappeared without word to Florida. I love Michael but he hurt me...a lot. I like Max but the complications that could arise from a relationship between me and Max would be detrimental to our already fragmentented group.

Liz and I haven't spoken since she disappeared without a word. Yes she sent me a couple of postcards over the summer but they were all about how much fun she was having and how much she was over Max. I mean the girl couldn't even spare a line to ask me how I was doing or how things were going on here with what happened after the whole "destiny" thing. To say I am not happy with Liz Parker and hope she doesn't expect to come back and have things be the same would be the simple truth. Especially when I think about what Max went through after she left. That man can seriously brood. He barely ate or slept when he first realized that Liz had left. It took me, Kyle and Alex literally dragging him out and into the sunlight for his family to be rest assured that Max hadn't been turned into a vampire. It took a long time for Max to be able to go outside and then it took an even longer time for him to start enjoying himself. Now as you can see he's fine but for a while there I was really worried that after the torture and then the Liz thing that Max wasn't going to be able to be Max again.

Now he and Liz were in a small cramped room that was mainly used for making out an other naughty things...I had to find the guys.

Thankfully it was our lunch period and I knew that the guys would be stuffing their faces with the horrible food they force on us at this school. Sure enough at a table with enough food to feed an army were Alex and Kyle and they even saved me a seat.

"Hey guys. Did you even get me anything to eat?" I teased as consumed a hot dog in two bites. How that guy can eat so much and still stay thin and lanky is beyond me.

"Yea we did, here's an apple and some orange juice. We know you would'nt put this junk in your system", Alex said with a smile.

"Plus we saw that you brought your own lunch so we used what we would've spent on you on some more food for us", Kyle added.

"Dude. Why?"

Now it's time for The Alex and Kyle Show where Alex once again tries to explain to Kyle that when dealing with girls the whole truth is not always the best thing.

"What?"

"Did you really have to say that we didn't buy her food because she already had her own and then add that we used the money on ourselves? It makes us look greedy and a bit inconsiderate"

"But it's the truth, you even said that Maria keeps complaining about her weight so she'd kick our asses if we got her a plate of anything with more than one calorie. What it's true?"

Alex started to turn red and I knew i had to intervene before Alex forgot that Kyle is the captain of the football, basketball, soccer and lacrosse teams.

"Sooooo Michael wants me to meet him in his apartment, _alone_, later today and then I saw Max and Liz go into the Eraser Room. How was your day?"

The bickering stopped as both guys whipped their heads in my direction with twin expressions of surprise.

"Yea, I'm just minding my own business in my own world when I crash into Mr. Moody himself and he asked me what I was doing later, I of course said I wasn't busy. Then he asked me to come over. Then a couple seconds later and I see Max and Liz going into the Eraser Room". Ruining my happy mood, I silently add.

Alex puts his arms around me as he says, "Are you okay?"

"I can beat him up for you", Kyle good-naturally chimes in.

I smile at Kyle as Alex glares at him. My boys, what would I do without them. "No Kyle, no matter how much you ask I wont say yes. It's the thought that counts though, so thanks."

Kyle shrugs while muttering, " You'll say yes one of these days".

I start to laugh and soon our table is laughing which draws the attention of mostly everyone in the lunch room. I really don't care because I feel great and for right now it's not about Michael or Max. Liz or the Pod Squad. It's about me and my bestfriends having fun. All of our worries forgotten.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?"

That is until Liz decides to grab a chair and set her lunch down on the table to join us.

Suddenly the good mood is gone and in it's place is tension. Lots of it.


	4. Who Said Life Had To Be Normal?

Author's Note: So you're not confused, all of the events of the first season happens in their freshman year at West Roswell High. So this story takes place in their senior year. Thanks and please do not forget to review.

"Uh….hey Liz. Didn't know you were back from Florida", Alex said breaking the silence covering our table.

"Yea", Liz smiles as she takes out her lunch, "I got in late last night, but didn't get to call anyone because I had to spend time with my folks. They were acting like they hadn't seen me in years".

"Kinda the way we feel right now". I couldn't help but mutter.

"Well it's great to see you now", Kyle offered to the conversation.

"Yea, great", Alex chimed in.

I looked up to see both Alex and Kyle staring at me waiting for me to add to the conversation. I glared at them so they would know that it would be a cold day in hell before I became Liz's lackey again. However, I did want to know what went on in the Eraser Room between her and Max, so I put on an 'I missed you too' smile and asked, "Liz, I saw you and Max go into the Eraser Room. Are you two back together?"

I ignored the glares from my best buds and leaned in towards Liz so that she knew she had to answer.

"Nothing".

"Nothing? Last year, you two could see into each others souls from across the room and now…there's just nothing?" I couldn't believe this, but Liz doesn't lie so it had to be true.

"We knew we would be seeing each other in class and during whatever crisis may emerge so we figured it would be best if we said what we had to say and leave it at that. Max…I mean WE decided that we should be friends. So that's what we are, friends", Liz explains while attempting to smile like she was okay with what was obviously Max's decision.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for my "best-friend". She obviously was expecting Max to just pine for her until she realized that she couldn't stop loving him, no matter how far away she ran. Sure I was mad at her and sure I had feelings for her ex but was it really all worth losing Liz? Was I able to not be friends with Liz Parker?

_Bell Rings Ending Lunch_

We all got to our feet and got books and bags for our next classes. I was about to walk to gym when I notice Liz walking in my direction.

"You've got gym next?" I asked, more to make conversation than for any reason.

"Yup".

"So…excited about finally being in our Senior Year?" I continued trying to make this less awkward then it clearly was.

"I guess. I try not to think about how hard it's going to be to graduate and leave Roswell though. I'm planning on taking this year one day at a time."

"Good idea"

….

"So…"

"Maria-"

We both looked at each other and laughed together. We laughed like we used to before we knew that aliens really did exist and that there was life beyond our pretty green planet. This was the Liz I loved as my sister, the one I would do anything for, the one I missed.

"Sorry, you go", Liz said with the first genuine smile I've seen from her all day.

"No, it's okay. You can go."

"Um…okay. It's just….Maria when I spoke to Max he seemed, a bit…I don't know. Weird." Liz confided.

"Weird? Weird how?" I asked confused. I mean Max has his moments but besides his DNA he's totally normal.

"It's just that, when I was in Florida I spent all this time immersing myself in being social and active to get my mind off of him. I couldn't and I came back thinking that, well maybe we could work things out and try to be a couple, like we were before Tess."

Well, that my friends was my life turning into its own soap opera. Liz wants Max. And from what she was saying Max made it evident to her that he didn't want her. This means that he was serious about 'coming for me'. "So, what are you going to do?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well, I thought about it and since Max says he's not dating anyone right now I figure I still have a chance. The only thing that's puzzling me is that he said that he had feelings for someone else. I've been trying to figure out who it is but I'm completely drawing a blank. I know you and Max got close over the summer…"

Oh shit.

"…so I figure that you would know who this new girl was. I can't be Doormat Liz Parker forever. I'm taking your advice and going after what I want, and what I want is Max Evans".

And with that Liz left to change into her gym clothes in one of the stalls. I was too busy breathing a sigh of relief that she had no idea that Max was interested in me, I almost missed her parting words.

"You don't have to tell me now, but I do expect full details tonight at my house for our beginning of the year sleepover. You're the best friend ever, Maria!"

'Days of My Life', here I come.


	5. Love, Hate Relationhip

I'm not nervous. Not at all.

I'm just standing in front of my ex-boyfriend's house, waiting for him to tell me…something. It could either be really good news (he's sorry for everything that happened and he wants to get back together) or horribly devastating news (he's moving to a new town to get away from me).

Okay, I'm nervous.

_Breathe Deluca, whatever it is you can take it. Remember you're Teflon babe._

With that mantra echoing through my head I took a deep breath and knocked on Michael's door. He answered right away and quickly ushered me into his apartment. I slowed down a bit to take a look at his place. I hadn't been there in over 3 months and there had been a lot of changes.

"When did you get a plasma T.V.?" I asked as I stared in awe.

"Sometime over the summer" he replied as he navigated the two of us towards his couch.

"A new couch, kitchen appliances and is that a coat rack?" There was no way that socially inept Michael Guerin bought all of this on his own, there had to be a higher power at work here. _Probably Isabelle._

"Let's focus here". He sounded like he was starting to lose patience with me but I couldn't help myself as I walked around inspecting the changes.

He had also added: a coffeemaker, a deep fryer, a microwave oven, a waffle maker, an iron, an iron board, and a bed. I stopped right in front of the bed and had to resist the urge to stroke the sheet to see if it was as soft and comfortable as it looked.

_Don't go there, Deluca. That way leads to nothing but heartache._

"Are you done?" he asked startling me out of my thoughts.

"Yea"

We left his bedroom and as I went to go sit on his couch, Michael headed to his fridge.

"Snapple" he asked holding up a bottle.

"Sure"

Seconds later we both seated facing each other holding a bottle of Snapple.

"So…" I started waiting for him to start.

Looking a bit hesitant, Michael began to speak. "Look I know a lot has happened between us in the past. I said something's…"

"Like you loved me too much to be with me" I supplied.

"…yes." He sighed and continued, "You also said something's. The bottom line is that's all in the past. I have a mission and I can't complete it if I have distractions."

Distractions? Distractions! "That's all I am to you, a distraction?" I screeched.

"Maria, listen..." he started.

"No you listen here, misfit from space," I jumped out the couch to put my hands on my hips as I made my point. "I love you. I have done nothing but support you in your quest to get off of this rock. Whose car do you use for your searches for the truth? I have always supported you and now I'm just a distraction?".

"That's not the point." Michael stated as he rose from the couch.

"Then what is it?"

"The point is that I something extremely important to focus on. The whole reason I'm even alive is to save a planet, Maria. I don't have time to waste".

Not wanting to waste time fighting a losing battle while very much wanting to crawl into my bed and cry myself to sleep, I tried to wrap things up as quickly as possible. There was no way he was going to see me cry. "Is that all?"

"No". This time he rubbed his hand through his hair. I can read Michael Guerin like a book and he only does that when he's nervous.

"Would you just say it?"

After a couple seconds of silence, Michael said, "I'm seeing someone".

I froze. I could feel my heart stop and started feeling a bit dizzy. I collapsed back into Michael's couch and simply sat there. I was not prepared for this. I thought that I could take whatever he wanted to dish out at me, but not this. Somewhere in the back of my mind I had hoped that he was as miserable without me as I was without him. Or at the very least if he couldn't be with me he'd be single.

"Is it Isabelle?" I asked suddenly. I know they had this whole destiny thing and she was the obvious choice.

With a visible shudder Michael said, "No! She's more of a sister to me. We decided that we wouldn't even attempt a relationship".

I sighed in relief and then frowned. If it wasn't Isabelle, who could it be?

"Who is she", I asked surprising myself with the lack of emotion in my voice.

"She's the new waitress at the CrashDown, her name is…"

"Courtney!" I yelled. "You're dating bottle job?" I couldn't believe this. Not only was he dating someone else, but that someone was the worst thing to ever happen to me and the CrashDown. _Agnes_ was an even better waitress than Courtney. The only reason she was still around was because Liz left and we had no other options.

Michael winced a bit at my nickname for the she-devil. "Yes, we're dating. I'm letting you know since we're all going to be working together now that schools started and I thought it would be better for you to hear it from me".

I looked up at him, standing there attempting to look so noble for doing me a favour. I have never had so much love and hate for a person before. I needed to leave.

"Well I'm happy for you" The skepticism on Michael's face let me know he wasn't buying it. "Okay I'm not. I'm not happy for you. You can go to hell or fucking Pluto for all I care. I can't believe that after all this time, you can still hurt me." I put my hands on both sides of my face and closed my eyes, doing my best to calm myself down. "Is this what you called me here for? To tell me you've moved on?" I asked faintly.

"I'm trying to do something right" He said and reached out to touch me.

I jumped off the couch and moved away from him. "Do not touch me. You lost that right a long time ago"

Hurt flashed his face so quickly that I almost missed it. Good. I wanted him to hurt as much as I was hurting.

"Do you know that I have pushing this great guy away because of you?"

This got his attention. "Who is he?" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter" I replied. "I am so stupid. I've been holding on to the belief that you would realize your mistake and want to be with me. I am such an idiot" I couldn't be there anymore so I grabbed my stuff tried to make a quick exit.

Michael grabbed my arm and turned me around so we were facing each other. "Who is he?" he asked again.

I pushed him away and grabbed the door, "It doesn't matter. I'm only a distraction and now I'm gone. Have a horrible life" I said wanting to have the last word.

I was about to open the door when it swung open. I jumped out of the way to avoid getting whacked. In the doorway were a worried Tess, Isabelle and Max.

"What?" I asked thinking the worst.

"Someone found Pierce's bones"


	6. What's a Girl to Do?

**Author's Note: **Yea I'm surprised I'm alive as well. Sorry for the long wait. I'm currently going through some things and I've neglected this. Not to fear folks, I'm currently writing the next part and hope to make updates weekly/semi-weekly depending on how much I want to rip my hair out in this last month of the semester. Enjoy and remember I love reviews, they boost my ego.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After Isabelle's announcement, we returned to the living room. Isabelle, Tess and Michael were seated on the couch with Max sitting on the edge next to Isabelle. I preferred to stand while Isabelle finished explaining how the bones were found.

"…so I showed him where to find Valenti and went to find Max and Tess." Isabelle looked miserable, "I can't believe this is happening again. What are we going to do?"

"We should call Nacedo", Michael said firmly.

"No.", Max said slowly. "We shouldn't call him here until we speak to Valenti. He should be able to let this whole thing die down quickly".

"Maxwell, what if it doesn't?" Michael replied angrily.

"What if it does?" The tension in the air started to rise.

"When are you going to do something other than closing your eyes and wishing for the best?"

"When you stop jumping the gun and thinking the worst"

The whole room was silent as Michael and Max stared each other down, both feeling they were right in their beliefs.

"Would you guys stop this pissing contest?" Isabelle yells frustrated. "We are in this together. Yes Max made some rash decisions before without consulting us but for God's sake Michael he is our leader and you have to stop fighting him on everything"

"Uh, I think I'm going to be going now." No way was I going to be caught in the middle of Michael vs. Max round 99.

I had barely made it through the door, when Max abandoning his stare off called me back.

"Hey" He said nonchalantly. I turned towards him wondering what was up.

"Hey to you too"

"So what were you and Michael talking about?"_ Oooooh_

"Michael was informing me of his new relationship with bottle job" I could barely contain the bitterness in my voice. "We're over…I mean we've been over for a while I guess it's just setting in now"

"I'm sorry". Max said softly.

I looked up, surprised and could see the honesty in his gaze. Max may not want me to be with Michael but he didn't want me to be hurt either. This was more than I could say for _some_ hybrid aliens.

"I'll be fine Max, I can take it." I sighed knowing my decision as I said it, "I just need time to really mean it. I don't know what it means for me and you but I do have feelings for you." I whispered the last words remembering where we were and the company we were in.

Max flashed a smile and I wish I could say it made me forgot all about Michael, bottle job, Liz…all of the stress of being back at school. It didn't. But it did help and I even managed a faint smile in return.

We stood there smiling at each other like idiots until…

"Max!" Isabelle snapped.

Being the wimp I was I whispered, "Tomorrow" to Max and left as quickly as possible, leaving Max to make excuses.

I don't think he did a good job because as I was opening my car door I heard "Do I look like I was born yesterday?" coming from his apartment.

_Max was king what's the worse that could happen?_

On my way home I called Liz and begged off our girls only night with a headache. There was no way I was going to be able to deal with her after Michael.

I knew what I needed most right now…a night in with the guys.

_Later on that night_

I was downstairs getting snacks when I heard the doorbell ring.

"The doors open guys" I yelled putting the popcorn into a bowl.

"Honey I'm home" Kyle proclaimed as he and Alex came into the living room area. "What's for dinner?"

"Ha ha" I said my horrible mood evaporating a bit, "I ordered pizza it should be here soon".

"How was your meeting with Mr. Stonewall?" Alex asked gently pulling me down onto the couch with him.

"Yea," Kyle now stuffing his face with popcorn, "What did he have to say for himself?"

Placing my head on Alex's shoulder I confided in my best friends, "He's dating someone and under the illusions that he was being a nice guy he wanted to be the one to shove the knife through my heart".

"No he _didn't_" exclaimed Kyle who I would have taken seriously had he not sent kernels of popcorn spewing from his mouth. "Who's the tramp?"

"Courtney".

"What?!?" Both Alex and Kyle yelled.

I quickly explained what happened during my visit to Michael's. When I was finished I relaxed into the couch feeling like I'd just finished a marathon rather than my first day back at high school.

Kyle's comment, "That hoe?" was expected.

Alex's softly said, "I'm gonna kill him" however, was not.

The stress of the today, this summer, heck all of the stress I've been experiencing since I found out the truth was catching up with me.

I began rubbing my fingers on my temple. "Alex, it's not worth it. _He's_ not worth it. We've been over for a long time. I've just been too dumb to see it".

"No one deserves to be treated the way you have. Not by him, not by anyone" Alex responded sternly.

"Well you don't deserve to be tossed aside by Isabelle either", Alex winced slightly, "and Kyle, you didn't deserve to be treated the way we treated you in the beginning either. This whole alien…conspiracy has caused nothing but hurt and pain".

Softly I couldn't help but add the truth, "Michael's a jerk but in truth I needed to let go and I couldn't accept that. I love him, I'll probably always love him but I have to start living my life for myself…not for the greater good of the group".

Kyle stopped eating long enough to ask, "So what are you gonna do? Max is connected to the group, heck he's el presidente he runs shit".

_Good question _"I dunno. I like him. Usually when you like someone you date them…so that's what I should do right?"

Two horrified faces was my response.

"Man", I groaned, "It's only the first day of school and life is already screwed…"

Alex wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "It's alright. At least you'll always have me".

"Hey what about me?" Kyle asked outraged.

With a smirk Alex said, "Well I could have said you'll always have me and Kyle but I wanted to comfort her so…"

Kyle tossed popcorn at Alex in retaliation. Tension filled the room as we all glanced at each other then at the bowl of popcorn. Suddenly Alex lunged for the bowl in Kyle hands while I grabbed a pillow to deflect anything thrown my way. Five minutes later we were all covered in salt, butter and kernels while Kyle complained about wasted food.

I couldn't help thinking as we munch on pizza and watched movies _with friends like these the first day of school suddenly didn't seem like such a horrible day after all._

tbc..


	7. Secrest, Lies and Best Friends No More

**Note:**Yea it's been a while and I apologize. I had different ideas about this fic in the beginning but as I continue to write it I'm veering towards another type of fic. The big difference will be a lot less GZ as I am writing more of a Candy story but that doesn't guarantee a happy ending. So for those that are still interested, thanks a lot.

**Chapter 7- Secrets, Lies and Best friends no more…**

"Isn't murder what got you into this situation to begin with?"

Silence fell over the room as Liz descended the stairs.

I felt my blood begin to boil and opened my mouth-

What? Oh! You're confused? Okay let me rewind this a bit so you can agree with me when I seriously lay it into Liz.

I woke up to another bright and sunny New Mexico morning. The birds were chirping in the trees and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky…

Too slow? Okay, okay I'll skip ahead.

I had lunch with the guys and Liz who has been badgering me about Max at every chance she gets. I've been doing my best to avoid the discussion but that'll only hold her for so long. That girl is determined and a determined Liz is a scary Liz.

So I'm on my way to class when suddenly a pair of hands drag me into a dark room. I'm seriously about to lay it into this jerk Deluca style when a hand covers my mouth from behind.

"Don't yell, it's me Michael"

So I relax myself as quickly as I can as he flicks on the light bulb (which incidently was the only source of light in the janitor's closet) and pulled his hand away from my mouth. I turned around and kicked him as hard as I could in his shin.

"Don't you ever do that again, Michael Guerin! I almost had a heart attack", I whispered as loudly as I could, not waiting to draw any attentionto us.

He grabbed onto his shin and uttered a curse before he said, "Yeah, well I figured that asking you to meet me in a dark closet at school would be a bad idea"

I glared at the idiot that was not my ex-boyfriend. It figures that he would choose manhandling me over a conversation. I closed my eyes and counted to ten before turning towards him. "What do you want?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

He narrowed his eyes and watched me warily. Michael raised his hands in surrender and said, "You promise not to hurt me?"

I shook my hand in disbelief, guys could be such babies. "I promise. Now get to a point before I really lose my temper"

He stood up straighter, after patting his sore knee, cleared his throat. "It's Max. And you. What were you two discussing?"

Bitterly I asked, "What does it matter? You have Courtney to occupy your time now. I was just some girl"

"You were never some, girl. Not then, not now"

"Well you have a weird way of showing it. I mean, my God Michael. You barely wanted us to be anything to begin with. And after everything we've been throug, including the alleged pregnancy of your alien fiance/ human sister, you dumped me and ignored any attempt at communication all summer" I could feel the tears building up behind my eyes and I fought for control not wanting to cry anymore, "What else is there to say? I don't know what you want from me"

Not wanting subject myself to anything else he had to say I groped for the door and had it barely opened before he slammed it close, blocking my way out.

I looked into the eyes of the only person who could make me the happiest girl in the world but always seemed to make me sad.

He stared back pleading with me to...I don't know, understand why we were both in this situation. "I just need time, to figure out something and than we can be together"

I wanted to believe him, I really did but my head was telling me that it owuld be a waste of time and that I needed out before I got sucked in again. So I pulled on the door as hard as I could not and bolted out as quickly as I could.

I didn't stop until I had reached the privacy of a bathroom stall in the female bathroom. I was so sick and tired of everyone doing the wrong thing. Michael was probably doing something stupid and instead of talking to me and letting me help he's willing to throw away everything we had in order to what? Save the day?

Liz leaves and comes back expecting everything to be the same? Max has been through so much. He's been having nightmares about the white room while she was busy lounging on some beach having the time of her freaking life. I needed my best friend, so did Alex. Kyle needed to speak to another person who was healed so he wouldn't have been so freaked out with fear that he was going to become one.

But no Liz needed out so Max could embrace Destiny while Michael dumped me for fear that he was becoming a murderer. If there's anything I hate more than ignorance is that whole fucking matrydom syndrome that seems to be permanently imbedded in Michael and Liz's physche.

At the sound of a bell ringing I managed to clean myself up and put in an appearance at class. It seemed that with each passing minute I could feel my anger building. How dare they decide what's best for the rest of us?

It wasn't until, Alex caught up with me after school was over that I felt normal again. That is until he mentioned that we had a mandatory meeting after school at the CrashDown to discuss the "bones". I had been hoping for some "Maria time" tonight and instead we were going to have another meeting. I was so not looking forward to it.

Fast forward to our meeting. I'm sitting on the couch between Kyle and Alex. Tess is sitting on the couch arm next to Kyle. Max is standing by the door leading to the diner itself. Isabelle is sitting by the stairs that leads to the Parker's house. And lastly Michael is standing by the door leading to the back alley.

Max had just finished explaining about he situation concerning the bones and was waiting for some suggestions on how to get them and destroy them before anyone found out they belonged to the real but extremely dead Agent Pierce.

"I don't know why we had to invite _them_", Michael muttered loudly.

"Well because we couldn't form an actual plan, Michael" Tess shot back.

Michael crossed him arms defiantly and responded. "They're not a part of this. They're lives are not at risk and they don't have a planet that's waiting for them to return. So once again, I don't know why we had to invite them"

Before us lowly humans could defend ourselves Ed Harding aka Nacedo came strolling through the front door. "That is correct Michael, on all three"

Max sighed and rubbed his temples. The poor guy had so much pressure put on him right now and neither Michael nor Nacedo were making it any easier. Michael was being his usual jerk self while Nacedo, who should have been somewhere being Agent Pierce, was bothering hiself with our recent crisis. I wondered if maybe there was more to this than we all thought.

"Look, we need to figure out something to do that will get us the bones without drawing any attention to us" Max said.

Nacedo shrugged, "Done. How many humans have seen this? I'll take care of them and you'll get the bones"

I put up my hand, "Wait, whoa, what do you mean by "take care of" and are present company excluded?"

Nacedo smiled and stared straight into my eyes and I felt this shiver go down my spine due to the utter creepiness of his gaze. "I mean I'm going to kill them. They are a threat and they will be terminated".

I opened my mouth but only managed a small "Oh"

Nacedo nodded, "Good"

"Isn't murder what got you into this to begin with?" Liz descended the stairs staring down at all of us.

Now Liz may have been my best friend for years but she has this way of acting like a superior judge. It's always been annoying but I love the girl so I never said anything. Lately she'd been pissing me off. And add that with Michael's jerkdom and Nacedo's creepy happiness at killing humans I was at my breaking point.

"No I'm pretty sure it was your almost dying and Max bringing you back to life that did it"

A shocked silence descended on the room and I had to look around at the stares to be sure that I had said what I was pretty sure I'd merely been thinking.

I got up and couldn't stop myself from continuing. "Or were you referring to Michael killing the human and alien killer known as Agent Pierce. Because I'm pretty sure you benefitted from both actions. Look, I'm not for the killing either but it seems that there is some sort of alien war going on right now and" I turned to glare at Michael" by association we're apart of it" Turning back to Liz, "So maybe you should keep your comments to yourself. Especially since you ran away to seperate yourself from everything and everyone alien related. No you know what, I've been feeling really horrible lately and I've just realized the reason. It's all of this, alien stuff. I need out so I can be sane again and so I can be me again. I have given a lot to this cause and you all take advantage the fact that we are here to help but as soon as something new occurs you lock us lowly humans out. You don't appreciate the things we've done and given up for you. So you can all decide what your next step will be but I'm out" And with that I grabbed my stuff and left the meeting feeling a sense of freedom I hadn't felt in a long time.

I had stopped to take a breath of fresh air outside when I felt hands on my shoulder. I turned to see Alex and Kyle smiling behind me.

"You should have seen their faces. It was priceless" Kyle laughed.

"Guys, you can still be apart of that, I just needed out. Don't let me stop you"

Alex scoffed, "So I can continue to pine over Isabelle? I'd rather be free from it than go through another year of that. Besides, it wouldn't be the same without you"

I smiled, happy that we no longer had our lives dictated by alien events.

I made plans with the guys for tomorrow but I owed myself some alone time and God knew I needed it. I took a long soak in the tub and read a bit. It was nearly 10pm when I heard a knock on my bedroom window. Thinking it was Michael I already had the word "no" forming on my mouth as I opened the window. The "no" slipped away as I came face to face with Max Evans, King.

"Hey"

"Hey"

I stood back to let him in and sat down on my bed awkwardly wondering why he decided to pay me a visit. It's not that I didn't want to see Max, it's just that I had made a vow to stay away from all alien-related business which included their king.

Max grabbed a chair and sat down, "I just wanted to let you know that I understand why you want out and I'm sorry for dragging you into this craziness. And...I'm sorry I caused extra stress with my feelings for you. The more that I think about it the more I realize how doomed it was from the start. There's too much going on right now for another complication for either of us. I'm just, sorry"

This is why I can never be mad at Max. He's honest and he doesn't mean to harm anyone. I don't think anyone else around him realizes how much he simply wants to be a normal guy, living in Roswell. And everyday something more crazy and outrageous happens which he has to deal with as king. "It's okay Max, I know you. You're kind and would never hurt me"

"So can we still be friends? I don't know if I could survive if I didn't have you as a friend anymore?"

"Of course" I replied.

Max sighed and smiled for the first time since he appeared at my window. "I'll go in a couple of minutes if that's okay. We just finished fixing the bones and I'm still feeling weak.

So for the second time in my life I welcomed an alien into my bed. Both times had nothing to do with sex, though. Max was tired so I got him to lie back in my bed with me adn we passed the time as he told me all about how Isabelle had distracted the guard while Tess and Michael combined powers in order to allow for enough time for Max to age the bones. He didn't know where Nacedo had gone but they had been able to work together and on their own to solve a problem. We then discussed our major problems of right now: Michael, Liz, Courtney and Tess.

"So do you still love Liz?" I asked, wondering if they still had a chance.

"I think I always will. Similar to you loving Michael. Should me and Liz be together? I don't know. I still have issues and unresolved feelings that I'm dealing with and so does Liz" Max answered honestly.

"She wants you back"

"Then she'll have to fight for me. She left after I told her nothing else mattered but the two of us being together"

I nodded understanding where he was coming from. "I don't know if I can see a future with Michael. I dealt with a lot when it came to our relationship but I don't know if I'll ever be able to get over him being with Courtney. No matter what the reasons"

"I can't tell you what to feel. I can only tell you to follow your heart. I used to think that too, but thinking about Liz while she's in another state and actually seeing her all the time are two different things. I like you, Maria but seeing Liz everyday reminds me of how much I _love_ her. Maybe Michael has some reason for doing what he's doing and when he comes crawling back to you, you might not be able to say no"

I laid there, thinking about what Max said. He was probably right, as I have a hard time saying no to Michael Guerin. Maybe he had a good reason for being with Courtney and maybe I would be able to get over this with time.

"Do you think we would have worked?" I asked Max, wanting his honest answer.

"I think we would have been spectacular", he said smiling.

I placed a light kiss on Max's lips for memories sake and placed my head on his shoulder. I took great comfort in the fact that someone else wanted me. It may not be true love but it did erase some of the doubt I had felt when Michael dumped me. Before I knew it I felt myself start to drift off to sleep.

CRASH

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"Maria? Max?"

I opened my eyes to see a starled Max, still struggling to wake up. I may not have seen who had interrupted us but I could tell those two voices anywhere.

Liz and Michael.

TBC


End file.
